1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive control device and method for a driver's seat in a vehicle. The method and device according to the present invention is used for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a drive control device of this type has been proposed wherein a seat or mirrors are activated by a battery mounted in a vehicle and thereby moved to positions at which a driver can easily enter a vehicle upon detection of entry of the driver into the vehicle by a key sensor of a door and a door switch. However, when a capacity of the battery is decreased, since high power is particularly required for moving the seat, the battery is excessively discharged before starting the engine, thus preventing the engine from being started.
When a seat is rotated in a state wherein a door is only partially open, e.g., when the door is almost closed, or when the door is being closed while rotating the seat, the seat may abut against the door, resulting in damage to the seat or the door.
In a state wherein the seat is being rotated to a sitting-down-adaptive position (a position of the seat adapted to allow the driver to easily sit down in the driver's seat), the door cannot be closed. Thus, with regard to passing traffic, e.g., another vehicle approaching from the rear of the vehicle, safe entry to and alighting from the vehicle cannot be assured.
A vehicle door lock control system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 54-29446 and a rotation control apparatus of a vehicle seat disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 58-214423 has been proposed prior to the present invention. Also, as prior art to the present invention, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) Nos. 59-220803, 59-230838 can be referred to.